Et surtout, bonne année !
by Huguette
Summary: Il attrapa l’objet, qui remuait maintenant de gauche à droite avec rythme, puis pesta contre le monde, la vie, les gens, et le reste, dans un seul et même juron, diabolique, tonitruant. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Gens, bonsoir ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Certains d'entre vous ne l'ont sûrement pas remarqué, mais j'ai supprimé ma fiction « Do you Doodle ? ». J'y ai noté une incohérence, à laquelle il FAUT que je remédie genre sur le champs (ou plus tard) mais en attendant, je ne pouvais la laisser là, pantelante, illogique. Je vois des larmes dans vos yeux, et avec raison. C'est comme vous faire voir un morceau de La Liberté guidant le peuple, et vous le supprimer en vous tapant sur les doigts. Enfin. La vie, ses aléas ! :D

Je vous embrasse ! Et vous laisse avec une histoire tout à fait de saison, puisque ce n'est absolument pas la période des fêtes. Ahah, tant pis !

* * *

**Et surtout, bonne année !  
**_(Une histoire qui sent la dinde)_

« Tu brûles toutes les affaires de Potter... Cap ou pas capzz?"

Goyle rit d'un air bête devant la proposition de Pansy, un peu saoul lui aussi. Leur nouvelle résolution pour la nouvelle année: être un maximum stupide. Et pour une fois, ils tenaient vraiment leurs résolutions. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles de Firewhisky traînaient sur les tables, et les deux amis s'étaient empressés de faire les fonds de canettes. Leur haleine pouvait en témoigner.

La grande salle était pratiquement vide. Ils étaient à peu près tous à Hogsmeade pour le feu d'artifice. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés aux château: des stupides, quelques Serpentards... des trouillards, quelques Pouffsoufles... des assidus de la Bibliothèque, quelques Serdaigles... des mollusques, deux trois Gryffondors... et les bizarres, qui n'étaient ni trouillards, ni stupides, ni trop serieux, ni trop mollusques. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter.

Le premier n'en avait rien à faire de voir des étincelles traverser le ciel et était vautré près des deux Serpentards, un verre de whisky/jus de citrouille ,sans citrouille, à la main. Le second, était parti faire un tour à l'exterieur, avec Weasel et l'autre, là, Granger. Il avait laissé, dans la grande salle, son sac, et un pull miteux. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Pansy pour s'exiter, tel une petite pucelle, sur le sort qu'elle pourrait réserver aux deux morceaux de tissu.

Draco était étalé sur la table. Si l'un de ses compatriotes Poudlardiens l'avait vu, ils aurait conclue de la fierté des Malfoy était passée à la trappe, et que dorénavant, il ne s'agissait plus que de loques alcooliques et fières de l'être. Si Malfoy Sénior l'avait vu, il n'aurait rien conclu, il l'aurait immédiatement achevé. Il sourit à cette idée... en fait il souriait à n'importe quoi.

"Cap!" hurla Goyle en se précipitant sur la table des Gryffons, remuant les bras, ce qui lui donnait un air de babouin qui venait d'apercevoir une babouine à son goût. Il fut suivi de près par Parkinson. Draco parut pensif quelques instants, se grattant le menton de sa main valide. D'abord, il dut penser à la forme qu'allait prendre sa réplique. C'est fait. Ensuite, il devait assembler les mots un à un pour que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il allait déclarer. C'est... presque fait. Il but une gorgée et grimaça, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il avait besoin de force pour faire remarquer que :

"Tiens tiens, ce serait pas Potter et sa bande… »

Il sourit, parce qu'il avait réussi à mettre des mots ensemble. T'es un champion, champion.

"Parkinson, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes exactement faire à mon sac ?"

Draco arrêta de sourire parce qu'après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, personne ne s'intéressait à lui. JAMAIS PERSONNE NE S'INTERESSAIT A LUI. Enfin si…

« **… mais pas les bonnes personnes ! **» il hurla en frappant la table d'un poing rageur. Il y eut un moment de silence, et quelques soulèvements de sourcils.

« Malfoy est cuit. » gloussa Granger, qui ne devrait pas trop se la jouer, compte tenu que son taux d'alcool dans le sang dépassait largement, en ce moment même, son QI. Potter, lui, observait Malfoy, sans sourire moqueur ni sourire de compassion, ni sourire, ni quelconque expression. Weasley, lui, observait sa main.

« Parkinson, tu pourrais reposer mes affaires ? » personne n'avait sorti de baguette,

Dans le monde moldu, lorsque ceux-ci buvaient, ils pouvaient se sentir pousser des ailes, et se prendre pour de grands sorciers, hurlant des « agabadakra » sans queues ni têtes, armés d'une truite en guise de baguette magique. Dans le monde sorcier, lorsqu'on buvait, on oubliait un peu qu'on aurait juste à s'exclamer « accio sac ».

« Non. » fit Pansy avec toute l'ardeur, la tenue, et la classe que méritait la situation. La jeune fille, le nez en l'air, fit un pas en arrière, tenant tout contre sa poitrine le sac de Potter. Potter, lui, fit un pas en avant. Pansy, elle fit un pas en arrière. Potter, lui, soupira.

« J'aime pas ton humour. »

Draco, lui, se leva d'un bond, s'interposant entre Pansy et Potter.

«** ET TOI T'ES QUI TOI POUR TE PERMETTRE DE JUGER L'HUMOUR DES AUTRES ?** » il hurla au nez du brun.

« Draco… » pouffa Pansy. Il se tourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle pointait quelque chose, qui devait approximativement se trouver au dessus de sa tête, et de celle de Potter.

A un moment ou l'autre, dans nos vies, on se trouve face à des situations inextricables. Des dilemmes. On préfèrerait de loin avoir à se gratter les testicules contre du crépis, que de prendre une décision. Car on sait que quelle qu'elle soit, elle sera la mauvaise.

Potter avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui les surplombait. Il avait baissé les yeux, peu rassuré. Qui ne savait pas exactement s'il devait observer ses chaussures, ou Malfoy, ou ses chaussures, ou peut-être le ciel, ou ses chaussures.

Draco n'hésita pas une seconde. Il déclara même :

« Plutôt mourir. », un sourire sournois scotché sur ses lèvres, ses deux fines lèvres qui n'attendaient qu'un mot de Potter pour se remettre en action, et le détruire. Les deux Princes d'Hogwart, face à face, se jaugeaient du regard. Le reste du monde avait cessé de respirer.

Concernant le soi-disant dilemme, Malfoy n'avait pas hésité une seconde, parce que oui, il était hors de question qu'il embrasse Potter sous cette stupide branche de houx, au diable les traditions. Harry sourit aussi, un peu moins sournoisement. Il déclara même :

«Je n'y ai même pas songé une seconde. »

Draco Malfoy cassa le duo qu'il formait jusqu'alors avec Potter, malencontreusement, sous cette branche idiote. Il bouscula Harry de l'épaule. Et Pansy lui jeta son sac à la tête, avant de rejoindre le blond. Goyle, lui, observait Weasley , qui observait sa main. Et Granger, elle remarqua, et c'était bien la seule, le halo bleuté qui avait entouré Draco Malfoy, pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Ohohoh… » elle gloussa. « Alors ça, ça va être marrant. »

* * *

Est ce qu'il s'était pris une cuite hier soir?

_Aucune idée. _

Est ce qu'il avait vidé 2 bouteilles de Firewhisky?

_Ah, ce n'était pas impossible. _

Est-ce qu'il s'était vidé au dessus des toilettes pendant trois quarts d'heure?

_Ho je crois bien que oui._

Est ce qu'il avait confondu Miss Teigne avec une touffe d'herbe?

_Ouais! _

Est ce qu'il avait shooté dedans?

_Hé merde..._

Est ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore que franchement, sans les Sang de Bourbes, y aurait plus de rab de saucisses à la cantine.

_En même temps, c'est pas faux. _

Est ce qu'il avait roulé une pelle à Goyle?

_Nannnn... nan, bien sûr que nan._

Allongé sur le dos, dos qui était en compote, soit dit en passant (il avait certainement dû le louper, en voulant se jeter dedans) le Serpentard repensait à la soirée de hier soir. Il passait en revue ce qu'il aurait pu faire... ce qu'il avait fait. Et le plus pathétique, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à différencier les deux. Il étira quelques instants ses muscles douloureux, observant le plafond rêveusement. Miss Teigne devait être en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il est, en train de miauler en appelant au secours... ça devait être une bien triste scène. De toute façon, elle n'avait qu'à pas tant ressembler à une touffe d'herbe. Il se tourna d'un coté et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la petite table de chevet. D'accord, fumer étais mauvais pour la santé. Si papa Malfoy avait su ça, il aurait... en fait, il n'aurait rien dit, parce que lui même fumait en cachette pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa femme. Par contre , si maman Malfoy l'avait appris, elle les aurait reniés, lapidés, puis jetés du haut d'une falaise. Il craqua une allumette et alluma sa cigarette en s'étirant encore un peu.

Il se tourna de l'autre coté et tomba nez à nez avec Goyle. AVEC GOYLE ?

"**Arrrrrrrgh!!!!**"

"**Buhiuiiujjjjjjagaa!**" furent les premiers mots hurlés par Goyle, en ce 1 er Janvier, le visage déformé par la surprise. Tellement surpris qu'il bascula de l'autre coté du lit.

"**MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT!?**" hurla Draco en baissant les yeux sur son ami toujours à terre, qui se demandait pourquoi , et pourquoi, mais pourquoi il était là par terre!

"**Ton lit?** Mais c'est le mien!" répondit Goyle d'un air effaré, en massant son pauvre et douloureux postérieur.

"Ho... oui possible. Je me disais, aussi. Je fume pas." fit remarquer Draco en toussant la fumée qu'il venait d'avaler. "Et ça me fait tousser."

Goyle se releva, prenant appui sur la table de chevet. Il lança un regard peu rassuré à son ami et lui lâcha:

"Draco… je fume pas non plus! »

Ils avaient donc dormi dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la leur. Tant pis. Draco repoussa les couvertures, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était nu comme un vers. Nullement gêné par sa nudité, surtout en raison de sa gueule de bois omniprésente, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Draco… Draco t'as … t'as…

- J'ai … j'ai ? » poursuivit le Serpentard avec agacement.

Goyle, toujours à moitié couvert par les couvertures d'un lit qui appartenait à on-ne-sait-qui, bégayait, en montrant du doigt une partie de l'anatomie de son ami, qu'on ne devrait pas montrer du doigt, car c'était plutôt déplacé.

« T'as… t'as…

- Accouche !

- T'as une queue ! »

Draco l'observa longuement, une expression neutre sur le visage. « OK. » il prononça silencieusement, avant de se rediriger vers la salle de bain.

« Une longue comme ça, qui remonte, avec des poils… **NON DES PLUMES !**

- Nos corps changent, Gregory. Ce n'est pas sale… »

Mais Gregory, qui observait la queue on-ne-peut plus plumeuse qui était apparue durant la nuit dans le bas du dos de son préfet, poursuivit sa litanie. C'est alors que Pansy apparut. Débraillée, et portant ses vêtement de la veille. Le sourire béat qui ornait son visage jusqu'ici, disparut d'un coup et sa mine se renfrogna.

«**Qu'est ce que vous fichez dans mon lit ?** » elle hurla, pour la forme. Elle tourna les yeux vers le blond lorsque… « **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Draco, tu as une queue !** »

Le préfet comprit alors qu'on parlait de ce qui le chatouillait à chaque pas, et qu'il prenait pour tout, sauf une queue. Il attrapa l'objet, qui remuait maintenant de gauche à droite avec rythme, puis pesta contre le monde, la vie, les gens, et le reste, dans un seul et même juron, diabolique, tonitruant.

« Mince. »

_A suivre…_

_(Si je puis me permettre, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de vos prochaines 30 secondes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'insultes ! Ou même un gros mot d'insultes. Mais pas "Mince" c'est vraiment trop vulgaire. Bizoos.) _


	2. Chapter 2

Jeunes gens ! Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**Et surtout, bonne année !  
_(Une histoire qui sent toujours autant la dinde)_**

Conseil de guerre, au sommet. Enfin, dans la salle commune des Sepentards, juste avant le petit-déjeuner. Et juste après s'être convaincus que cette nuit, il ne s'était rien passé de bizarre dans la chambre de Pansy, ils n'ont fait que dormir. Dormir, et apparemment, fait pousser des plantes bizarres dans les géraniums de la brune, avant de les inhaler dans une sorte de lampe de chevet.

Recroquevillé dans un canapé en cuir, tasse à la main, Pansy écoutait d'une oreille inattentive le préfet, qui faisait des allers-retours incessants devant elle.

« Une queue. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une queue ? » il demanda à on ne sait qui. Goyle haussa les épaules, pour la forme.

Ils avaient fait venir Snape. À vrai dire, ils l'avaient même réveillé, tambourinant à sa porte comme des dératés. Le professeur avait émis une certaine hostilité à l'encontre de ce type de réveil, mais il s'était levé.

« Draco… qu'est ce que tu as fait de spécial, ces dernières 24 heures ?

- Laissez- moi réfléchir… j'ai mangé des corn flakes. J'ai bu un jus d'orange. Ensuite j'ai mis mes chaussettes, au début je les avais mises à l'envers, mais ensuite je m'en suis rendu compte, et je les ai remises à l'endroit…

- **MAIS C'EST BIEN SÛR ! **» commença Snape, et il se mit à feuilleter frénétiquement le petit carnet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Le maléfice des chaussettes à l'envers ! »

Il y eut un silence pesant, chacun se faisant à cette idée. Snape releva les yeux vers eux et les jaugea du regard.

« Je plaisantais. » il fit le plus sérieusement du monde. C'était effrayant. Il invita Draco à continuer.

« J'ai heu. On est allés à Pré-au-Lard, on a mangé une glace, ensuite on a coursé des gamins jusqu'au fond de petites ruelles sombres, en hurlant « CERVEAUX, CERVEAUX, MANGER » parce qu'on s'ennuyait. Ça nous a prit deux bonnes heures. Ensuite on a passé la soirée ici, et on a bu du jus de citrouille…

- Draco.

- Enfin quelques whiskys-jus de citrouille.

- Draco.

- Sans jus de citrouille. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous l'air totalement plongés dans une sorte de coma abstrait, leurs corps étaient là, mais leurs esprits flottaient toujours dans les méandres de l'alcool. Surtout Pansy, qui depuis 10 minutes, s'amusait à compter les doigts de sa main gauche. Il y en avait 5. Elle releva vivement la tête.

« OH et Potter a dit que je n'avais pas d'humour, aussi. »

Ha oui, cela allait sans doute les aider dans leur quête. Blaise cessa de contempler ses pieds et prit la parole.

« Oui mais Draco a sauvé ton honneur, et Potter s'est prit un four sous la branche de gui.

- Il avait l'air déçu ! » renchérit Draco en ricanant. « Mais je comprends. Sérieusement, qui est le beau gosse d'Hogwart ? Je vous le demande. »

Il contempla ses camarades qui étaient restés silencieux, et avoua que pour info, c'était lui, le beau gosse d'Hogwart.

« _Se prendre un four_ ? » demanda Snape en tentant de ne pas s'immiscer dans les délires de popularité de son filleul.

« Il a voulu m'embrasser sous le gui ! Ah ah l'idiot. Il a eu l'air con lorsque j'ai refusé. Potter est tellement amoureux de moi, que ça en devient presque indécent.

- Tu as refusé d'embrasser Potter sous une branche de gui ? » synthétisa Snape en se massant les tempes. Ces gens là devaient être sorciers depuis 5 minutes, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi incultes, aussi incultes et aussi saouls aussi. Draco ne comprenait pas bien en quoi cet élément pouvait inquiéter Snape.

« Et alors ? » il demanda, conscient qu'il aurait du dire quelque chose comme 'Pourrais-je connaître l'exacte raison de votre trouble, Monsieur Snape ?' ou encore 'Monsieur Snape, éclairez nous de votre sagesse, et rependez tout de go votre savoir sur nous, pauvres âmes esseulées'.

« _Et alors_… grogna Snape, ne cherchez pas plus loin. Bon sang, Draco, je te pensais plus malin que ça. »

Ledit Draco haussa les sourcils, tandis que Snape réajustait sa cape, prêt à s'en aller. Il expliqua, pour la forme.

« 1913. David Hassël-Ouff, expert-comptable au Ministère de son état, est amoureux transi de la belle Lucia, la fille de son superviseur, qui elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas à lui. Le soir de la fête de la Saint Sylvestre, on donne une fête, où sont conviés tous les employés, ainsi que leurs familles. David est là, et il passe la soirée à tenter de faire venir Lucia sous la branche de gui. Il parvient enfin à se retrouver face à elle, s'approche, et elle le repousse ; David n'avait pas un physique facile, cela va sans dire. Mort de honte, et furieux, il met au point un maléfice, qui perdure, encore et toujours.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucia ? » demanda Pansy, passionnée.

« _Elle broute_. » Répondit le professeur de Potions le plus naturellement du monde.

Il y eut, à nouveau, un long silence, rythmé par les crépitements joyeux du feu dans l'âtre. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ce que Snape remarqua immédiatement.

« Si dans 48 heures tu n'as pas embrassé Potter, comme Lucia, tu te transformeras en renne. Bonne journée, Draco.

- **RENNE ? COMME, PAR EXEMPLE, RODOLF LE PETIT RENNE DU PÈRE NOËL ? **» s'écria Blaise, aussi passionné que Pansy. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un renne comme ami !

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un renne comme ami ! » il confirma. Pansy pouffa, et Draco, lui, était livide. Snape, lui, ne riait pas non plus, à vrai dire, il s'inquiétait un peu de la tournure que pourrait prendre la situation.

« Tu as tout intérêt à mettre de coté ta rancune, et à aller en parler à Potter. » Conclue Snape. Il lança un dernier regard aux ivrognes, et sortit de la salle commune dans un théâtral bruissement de cape.

Draco s'effondra dans le canapé, aux cotés de Pansy, qui ricanait toujours. Oh oui, ça promettait de devenir intéressant !

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, il ne vit pas Potter

La garce avait dû se cacher… Bon d'accord, il n'était au courant de rien. Mais tout de même, il outrepassait les limites de la bienséance.

Pour l'instant, Blaise réfléchissait, Draco jetait des coups d'œil angoissés aux alentours, et tentait de trouver la meilleure position pour que sa queue ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Oui. Goyle, quant à lui, tentait de mettre de la confiture sur du pain depuis une bonne demi-heure.

« **MAIS MERDE, POURQUOI ÇA M'ARRIVE À MOI ?!** » hurla Draco en levant les bras au ciel, faisant sursauter Goyle qui fit une tache de confiture d'abricots sur son pull-over en laine. Il l'aimait bien celui-là, c'est sa tante Cunégonde qui lui avait offert lorsqu'il était parvenu à épeler 'chat' à un concours d'orthographe.

« T'es pas obligé d'hurler, ça va s'arranger. » Grogna Pansy en passant une serviette à Goyle.

« Non mais mince, quoi, vraiment. » Se ressaisit le Prince des Serpentards.

Il grimaça et se massa le pied. Encore un vestige de la nuit passée, sans doute. Ceci dit, c'était affreusement douloureux, et assez inquiétant. Discrètement, il retira sa chaussure et palpa sa plante de pieds. Il devint aussi blanc que la nappe, sauf la nappe à l'endroit où était assis Goyle, parce que Goyle mangeait salement.

« _Mon. Pied. _» Furent les deux mots qu'il trouva le plus urgent de prononcer.

« Essaye de faire une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe, et tout le reste… » ironisa Blaise avec un sourire. Il avait dit 'et tout le reste' parce qu'il était nul en grammaire, et qu'il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il restait.

« Mes pieds sont tous durs. » il développa, en palpant toujours son pied droit. Il retira sa chaussette, et mit son pied sur la table, sous les protestations et autres menaces de mort de ses camarades. Puis, ils se turent tous, parce que Draco avait effectivement un problème de pied.

Il avait rétréci, c'était un fait. Et sa couleur était inquiétante, la peau avait bruni, et s'était endurcie sur toute la plante. À vrai dire, la texture faisait plus penser à du bois, qu'à de la peau. Il était à cheval entre des pieds humains et ...

« Oh, des sabots. » Comprit soudainement Pansy. « À ta place, j'irais trouver Potter, mon petit Draco. Avant de te retrouver avec deux immenses bois et une petite clochette.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un renne comme ami. » soupira Blaise, rêveur. Il sortit de son sac une petite brochure et lut : « _Le sabot du renne a la particularité de s'adapter à la saison. En été, la bordure de corne se rétracte et laisse place à des coussinets de chair qui facilitent la marche dans les marécages. L'hiver, le sabot prend une forme concave. Le bord devient coupant pour adhérer aux sols glissants. Enfin, les coussinets de chair se rétrécissent et sont recouverts par des poils._ »

« Oh, le renne est un animal malin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Pansy, qui songeait de plus en plus à tous les avantages d'avoir un renne comme ami. « Où est ce que tu as eu ça, Blaise ? »

« À la bibliothèque, Pansy ! Je me suis dit que puisque notre ami Draco ici présent allait devenir une de ces majestueuses créatures, autant s'informer tout de suite ! À moins qu'il aille parler à Potter, bien évidemment. »

Draco, qui tentait de garder son calme, s'emporta un peu.

« Je ne vais pas me transformer en renne ! Et je ne vais PAS non plus aller demander la charité à Potter. On est des Serpentards non ? On est pleins de ressources ! »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'œillades démotivés et de quelques murmures d'approbation peu convaincantes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et jeta sa serviette sur la table, avant de quitter la grande salle. Non mais sérieusement, il n'allait pas se transformer en renne ! ET QUAND BIEN MÊME, il avait bien le droit de devenir un acolyte du père noël s'il le voulait, non ? Ils étaient qui, exactement, pour le juger ? Personne, et je dis bien, personne. Bande de ploucs.

Il savait que Potter devait se trouver à la bibliothèque à cette heure ci, puisque l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie était dans deux jours à peine, et que Potter n'avait sans doute pas encore révisé. Alors il s'y rendit, un peu nerveux. Il ne salua pas Madame Pince, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention, parce que c'était une mégère, et que de toute façon, il adorait snober les gens, c'était comme une passion. Une passion qui lui coûterait la perte de son physique d'éphèbe et qui le transformerait bientôt en animal cornu, malheureusement.

Potter était bien là, à une petite table du fond. Des livres étaient éparpillés par milliers autour de lui, et pourtant, il jouait à organiser des courses entre deux fourmis qui s'étaient égarées là. Potter était plutôt mignon, mine de rien, il pensa en s'avançant. Et il avait l'air du genre de type facile à vivre et à convaincre. Ça n'allait pas être totalement affreux de devoir user de son charme légendaire pour l'embrasser, et pourquoi pas, tant qu'à faire, le tripoter un peu. Harry Tripotteur, hihi, il pensa. Et il sourit, parce que Draco adorait son propre humour.

Il tenta une approche subtile, mais la brune déboula d'un rayon de la bibliothèque et posa sur la table une quinzaine de nouveaux ouvrages.

« Je suis ravie que tu m'aies demandé de l'aide, Harry, tu vas voir, avec mon programme intensif de deux jours de révision, tu auras cet exam les mains dans les poches. »

Oui, ou pas.

Harry releva les yeux distraitement et remarqua la présence de Malfoy, à quelques mètres derrière Hermione. Celui-ci, avec un sourire tellement sincère qu'il était persuadé qu'il était totalement faux, lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, et s'engouffra dans une allée de la bibliothèque. Harry s'excusa et prit congé d'Hermione, et lorsqu'il tourna pour rejoindre Draco, il fut tiré par le bras dans un coin du rayon 'La Révolution des Elfes de Maison' et bloqué par Malfoy, qui plaça ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il parla d'une voix douce, et relativement bandante. C'était un fait.

« Je pensais à hier, tu sais… j'ai refusé de t'embrasser, et j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je veux dire… j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, et là, il y avait trop, bien trop de pression, et trop de spectateurs. Est ce que tu veux bien que je me rattrape ? »

Doucement, il leva une main vers les cheveux de Potter, et entortilla une de ses mèches autour de son index sans le quitter des yeux. Potter pencha la tête sur le coté et soupira. Il avait rêvé d'entendre Malfoy prononcer ces mots, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Parce que ça sonnait faux. Il prit la parole.

« Tu m'as dérangé pour ça, en pleine course de fourmis ?

- Savais-tu que si l'on arrosait une fourmilière argentine, en moins de dix minutes, tout le monde était mis à l'abris par les fourmis les plus vigoureuses ? La reine, les œufs, tout ça ? Moins de dix minutes. C'est incroyable. Les fourmis sont des héros, comme toi.

- Oh arrête, tu m'excites. » il ironisa.

Draco ronronna et approcha son visage de celui de Potter, qui ne reculait pas. Potter souriait aussi, mais pour une autre raison.

« _Tu me prends pour qui ? _»

Draco recula son visage et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se tendit un peu, et le brun s'en amusait.

« Hermione m'a tout raconté, à propos du gui et de ta transformation. On le savait bien avant toi. Malfoy, j'ai tellement hâte de te voir distribuer des jouets aux enfants du monde entier ! Ca t'aidera sans doute à comprendre que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et que tu ne peux pas continuer à traiter les autres comme tu le fais. »

Malfoy serra la mâchoire. Potter pouvait être un peu sadique, quand il s'y mettait. Il retira ses bras, et resta là à contempler l'autre, qui souriait toujours. Le brun passa une main compatissante dans ses cheveux blonds, comme le ferait une vieille dame à un gamin, mais ne lui pinça pas les joues, parce qu'il tenait à sa vie. Puis il alla se rasseoir, laissant là le Serpentard, qui avait la douloureuse impression que ça allait être plus difficile que prévu.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à cet instant précis, Draco regrettait réellement de ne pas avoir embrassé Harry. Peu importe pour quelle raison. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'emporta avec flegme.

« Flûte. »

_À suivre_


End file.
